Malos recuerdos
by Sakufannel
Summary: Claire Redfield, después de los acontecimientos en Wilpharma, aún continúa su lucha contra el Bio-terrorismo. Sin embargo, una nueva infección se propaga y ella tendrá que sobrevivir a toda costa., sin contar la aparición de un viejo conocido.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Lectores primero que nada, la historia no es mía, es de un buen amigo mío (te quiero Pablo) que me pidió el favor de publicarla, espero que les guste.**

**Sakufannel **

"El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado. Todo el personal debe evacuar inmediatamente".

Claire Redfield corría por el pasillo del laboratorio, esperando que el CD sirviera para abrir la compuerta de su vía de escape. León ya se había llevado a Sherry a lo que parecía un tren, y ella ya tenía la cura para la infección de la niña; pero aun así, creía que no lo lograría.

Claire insertó el CD, y la compuerta se abrió. Un pasillo apenas iluminado se encontraba frente a ella, y justo a la izquierda, una puerta. "Ya casi Sherry, aguanta", pensó.

Siguió su camino y atravesó la siguiente puerta. El piso vibró y Claire sintió como perdía el equilibrio y caía a un lado. "Cinco minutos para la detonación, todo el personal, abandone el área. Cinco minutos para la detonación..." La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella; rápidamente se puso de pie, y corrió a lo que parecía un elevador, oprimió el botón y unas pequeñas luces verdes se activaron, iniciando el descenso hasta donde ella se encontraba.

"Excelente, no me mata un zombie, pero si un estúpido elevador". La imagen de la pequeña Sherry, débil e inconsciente, apareció en su mente. Claire comenzó a temblar, y una lágrima salió de su ojo, recorriendo su mejilla, hasta caer al suelo.

PUM. El conducto encima de ella vibró. PUM, PUM. Claire logró quitarse de en medio justo cuando una enorme criatura enterraba una enorme garra en el lugar donde ella se encontraba segundos antes. Tenía una cabeza de calaca sonriente, mientras que sus brazos eran de un color rojo carmesí terminados en garras. Dos enormes brazos brotaban de su espalda como si fueran alas, igualmente, terminadas en garras; en el "ala" derecha, se encontraba el inconfundible ojo, que giraba para encontrar a su presa.

-Birkin-Claire no lo pensó dos veces y disparó. Sus balas se incrustaban en la carne de la criatura, sin hacer ningún efecto en ella. William giró, y corrió hacia la chica, levantando sus garras para atacar.

Claire dio una voltereta y la garra rozó su mejilla izquierda. Las balas comenzaron a salir de su arma nuevamente: el elevador aún no llegaba, parecía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, y más aún cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones de peligro.

Un "Click" le indicó que se habían terminado las balas. Buscó más munición, pero no encontró nada en su pequeño bolso; palpó rápidamente cada zona de su cuerpo, esperando encontrar alguna bala, sin suerte.

"El lanzagranadas".

Llevó su brazo a su espalda, pero el arma no se encontraba ahí. ¿Cómo es que había perdido el arma, si segundos antes sentía el peso de ésta? La criatura ya se encontraba corriendo hacia ella, y a Claire no le quedó más de otra que cubrirse con sus brazos, esperando el ataque; sin embargo, Claire no sintió nada.

Levantó la cabeza y observó asombrada que no se encontraba en el laboratorio de la estación de policía, sino en una sala llena de estatuas de piedra, y en medio de ésta se encontraba...

-¡Steve!-gritó, sin embargo, el muchacho no levantó la mirada.

-Aléjate Claire-dijo Steve, seguido de un grito ensordecedor. El cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzó a temblar, mientras pequeñas flamas salían de su cuerpo y mutaba, en una masa enorme, con picos cubriéndole el cuerpo grisáceo, parecido al de una rana.

Steve tomó un hacha y comenzó a perseguir a Claire, que corría por la sala en busca de refugio. Un enorme tentáculo emergió del suelo y se enrolló en el cuerpo de la chica, mientras la levantaba del suelo y la ponía enfrente de la criatura.

"Oh no, Steve, reacciona".

La criatura levantó el arma y la soltó contra el cuerpo de Claire. La chica cerró los ojos, pero no sintió ningún dolor. El hacha había quedado a centímetros de su cuello, y frente a ella, la mirada del Steve que conocía se encontró con la suya.

-Claire-logró pronunciar en forma de un aullido, y repentinamente, atacó al tentáculo que se aferraba a Claire. Ella cayó al suelo, golpeándose en la rodilla. Otro tentáculo salió de la pared y atravesó al Steve mutante, al tiempo que lo azotaba contra la pared, dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Steve-logró murmurar Claire. El cuerpo de Steve volvió a la normalidad, teniendo aún el color grisáceo en su piel. La chica decidió acercarse, cojeando levemente debido al dolor. Steve llevó la mano de Claire a su rostro.

-Estás... Caliente-dijo el chico, arrastrando cada palabra, costándole cada minuto de vida en tratar de decir las palabras que Claire necesitaba que supiera.

-Steve, tienes que seguir adelante-Claire no encontraba que decir, su mente se encontraba en blanco, observando al chico que la había salvado-M-mi hermano ha venido a salvarnos, ¡vamos a salir de aquí!

-Tu hermano ha cumplido su promesa.-Steve hizo una pausa, su mirada ya no se encontraba en Claire, sino en un vacío profundo-Pero, lo siento. Yo no puedo.

-¿Qué... Qué estás diciendo?

-Me alegro de haberte conocido Claire, yo...-Steve comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, mientras las siguientes palabras apenas fueron audibles para Claire-Te quiero.

El chico suspiró, y bajó su cabeza, soltando la mano de Claire, soltando su mano de este mundo que apenas logró conocer. La chica apenas podría creer lo que sucedía, comenzando a gritar su nombre:

-¡Steve! ¡Steve! -Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse al cuerpo inerte del muchacho.

-Claire-una voz masculina extremadamente familiar sonó de un rincón-Tenemos que continuar.

Claire sólo asintió y siguió a su hermano, que se encontraba parado junto a una puerta, observándola con lástima y paciencia al mismo tiempo, la mirada que siempre hacía ante cualquier situación frente a ella. Claire miró una vez más el cuerpo inerte de Steve, y salió por la puerta.

Una luz la segó por un momento, haciéndola trastabillar varias veces. Unos murmullos comenzaron a inundar sus oídos, y momentos después no sólo eran murmullos, sino voces.

"El vuelo proveniente de París se ha retrasado, lamentamos las molestias, y pedimos de la manera más atenta, que esperen"

Claire se talló los ojos para quitarse la molestia, y al terminar, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, sino en un aeropuerto. La gente caminaba junto a ella, algunos deteniéndose para ver al policía jalando a un chico de sudadera roja.

"Yo... Yo conozco este lugar... Ese es..."

El chico de la sudadera roja volteó su rostro hacia el policía y encajó sus dientes en su yugular. El grito de una niña se soltó en la sala, alertando a los agentes que cubrían al Senador. Uno de ellos logró separar al atacante del policía, para luego dispararle en el pecho. Lentamente, sin dejar de ver al atacante, se acercó al oficial herido.

-Corre-las palabras brotaron de Claire, que comenzó a correr-¡Aléjense! ¡Rápido!

El agente bajó la mirada, y tras esto, el oficial antes muerto mordió la pierna del agente. El caos se produjo: la gente comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, mientras los gritos se mezclaban con los disparos de los policías del lugar.

Claire volteó varias veces buscando a Rani, hasta que al fin la divisó, corriendo desorientada por la recepción. Dio dos pasos cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba de un brazo. Era el senador Davis, sentado en suelo, sudando probablemente del temor a ser comido.

-Por favor, ayúdame-dijo. Claire negó con la cabeza como si no entendiera las palabras, y volvió a mirar hacia la recepción: Rani ya no estaba, y la preocupación la embargo. Por un momento, recordó a Sherry, enferma debido al Virus-G.

"Atención. Todas las personas dentro de la terminal, evacuen inmediatamente. Repito. Evacúen el edificio inmediatamente".

El caos se hacía cada vez mayor: ya no se distinguían quienes eran humanos y quienes infectados, y la policía disparaba a cualquiera que corriera frente a ellos. Las ventanas comenzaron a temblar, y un avión atravesó toda la terminal, llevándose a su pasó cualquier cosa. Claire agarró al senador y ambos saltaron a un lado, evitando ser aplastados por el enorme avión.

El techo comenzó a venirse abajo: grandes lámparas y pedazos de concreto comenzaron a caer, algunos aplastando a zombies y personas que aún se encontraban desorientadas por lo sucedido. Claire se puso en pie, y ayudó al senador para que imitara su ejemplo, ambos giraron en su mismo lugar y vieron cómo, a pesar de las llamas, los zombies caían ilesos del avión.

-No. Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo estupefacta. Un gruñido en su oreja la hizo temblar y sintió como un peso se iba sobre ella. Claire luchó tratando de quitar al zombie, pero no fue suficiente: la criatura encajó sus dientes en el cuello de la chica.

Y entonces Claire despertó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Claire trataba de calmar su respiración, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra de su apartamento.

"Tranquila Claire, estás bien... Sólo fue un mal sueño".

Encendió las luces después de un rato; de esta manera, reafirmaría sus pensamientos de que se encontraba segura. Su apartamento era grande, en especial para una sola persona: las paredes de un azul oscuro, contrastaban con el armario blanco que cubría la zona derecha de la recámara.

Tenía un pequeño balcón a su izquierda, el cuál, usaba regularmente para leer y relajarse; Claire se levantó y salió a éste, la fría madrugada la recibió: aún brillaban algunas estrellas en el cielo, y la Luna en su forma menguante no tardaría en ocultarse. Sería, en ese momento, como las 4:00 am.

Se acercó al barandal para tener una mejor vista de la pequeña ciudad chilena, cuando sintió un pequeño peso en su mano derecha. Llevaba un cuchillo, pero no se había percatado de él hasta ese momento; siempre lo tenía debajo de su cama, por cualquier situación que se requiera la fuerza. Después de un rato, Claire entró a su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

"Ya no había tenido pesadillas así en un tiempo, y menos, que todos mis miedos vividos se juntaran".

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y volvió a acostarse, sin conciliar el sueño; pensando nuevamente en las pesadillas: ¿Por qué habían regresado las pesadillas de esta forma? ¿Algo le quería decir su subconsciente? ¿O recordar, simplemente, a las personas que había amado y no volvió a ver?

Chris le había enviado un reporte no más de un mes, explicando los acontecimientos en China: sobre cómo se encontró con Leon y una chica llamada Helena; también le comentó sobre Sherry, la cual trabaja como agente para el gobierno. Lo que más le había sorprendido a Claire de ese reporte fue que, al parecer, Wesker tenía un hijo, y Sherry era la encargada de llevarlo para utilizar su sangre como vacuna.

"Un hijo de Wesker, la persona más repugnante que ha existido. El chico no tiene la culpa, pero probablemente no estaba al tanto de las atrocidades que su padre había cometido... Steve... ¿Qué habrá sido de ti?"

Poco a poco, el sol fue saliendo, entrando un rayo de luz que cayó sobre la cara de Claire. Tendría que llegar a su trabajo a las 9, por lo tanto, tenía hora y media para arreglarse; ese día no haría mucho: unos cuantos papeleos sobre las sustancias que se encontraron en unos camiones abandonados a las afueras de la ciudad. No había pistas de quienes las pudieron haber dejado, y menos aún, que eran. Decidió tomar un largo baño para quitarse el estrés, y ampliar sus pensamientos.

'El agua caliente alivia los problemas' diría su difunta abuela, y vaya que era cierto; sentía como su espalda se relajaba y como el agua se llevaba sus temores. "Podría quedarme aquí todo el día".

Redfield, ¿ya tiene el reporte?-dijo el Sr. Forest, moviendo el bigote de un lado al otro. Era algo normal que moviera el bigote cada vez que se encontraba molesto.

-En un momento se lo entrego, Sr. Forest-respondió Claire.

-Más te vale, hace una hora que te lo pedí-y de un portazo dio por terminada la charla. Richard Forest era un hombre alto y pasado de peso, canoso y tan arrugado como un bulldog; el puesto que tenía dentro de la compañía TerraSave se debía a sus amistades en el gobierno; pero Claire lo tomaba como un completo imbécil.

-Problemas otra vez con el jefe, ¿eh?-dijo Jessica, la asistente del Sr. Forest.

-Siempre-Claire junto las últimas hojas del escritorio, y se levantó-Iré a la copiadora, y después de entregarle esto, me iré.

-Aougva (adiós en francés)-le dijo Jessica en su idioma natal, mientras su boca gruesa formaba una sensual sonrisa.

-Igualmente, adiós-dijo Claire devolviéndole el gesto.

El edificio de TerraSave estaba cubierto de ventanales, por lo tanto, el calor era sofocador. Este centro se había creado hace dos años, transfiriendo a Claire por su experiencia; sin embargo, no había recibido ningún asenso por las horas extras de trabajo. "Las únicas que lo recibían eran las que se acostaban con los jefes". Claire frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento, ya que ella detestaba esas acciones. El ruido de la máquina al terminar su trabajo sacó a Claire de sus pensamientos. Engrapó las hojas-las copias eran para ella, mientras que las originales serían para el Sr. Forest- y caminó de regreso al departamento de 'Investigaciones'.

Claire no se molestó en tocar la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, sólo le echó el reporte por debajo de la puerta y se marchó; no deseaba verle la cara y que casi la despidieran nuevamente por gritarle. Claire oprimió el botón del elevador, entró y bajó a la planta 'B1'; ahí se encontraba su pequeño automóvil que TerraSave le había dado en su estancia en Chile; no era el mejor coche, pero tampoco podía menospreciarlo.

Ya en el estacionamiento, la luces tintineaban y le daba un toque siniestro al lugar, que de por sí ya era oscuro y subterráneo. Con cada pasó que daba, el eco se intensificaba con el lugar, y más extraño aún era que no había nadie por ahí; ni siquiera Jesús, el vigilante.

En eso, Claire divisó tras su auto los pies de una persona acostada. La chica sabía que Jesús bebía hasta quedar dormido, pero nunca lo había visto tomar en el trabajo, era una persona edad avanzada y responsable, que ya tenía afectado el riñón, pero aun así, disfrutaba de los placeres que le ofrecía el alcohol.

-Señor Jesús, se ve que se la está pasando en grande-dijo Claire formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que inmediatamente borró al notar que una de las piernas del vigilante temblaba. "Un infarto...".

Claire corrió hasta el herido, y lo que vio le heló la sangre y la llenó de terror, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la escena que se realizaba frente ella: el tórax del vigilante se encontraba abierto y completamente vacío.

Junto al cuerpo, en cuclillas, un hombre de traje sostenía, lo que parecía ser, el estómago de Jesús; lo devoraba con un placer y un gusto, como cuando un niño come un dulce.

El atacante se encontraba manchado de sangre, y se podía notar una herida en su hombro: le habían pegado con algo muy fuerte, causándole una fractura expuesta; sin embargo, esto no había evitado que comiera a gusto carne humana. El atacante volteó a ver a Claire y gruñó ante su presencia.

-¿Por qué...?-dijo la chica en tono preocupante, cerrando los puños, esperando a que el atacante se acercara, a que el zombie tratara de morderla.


	3. Chapter 3

Una ciudad perdida.

El zombie se levantó y gruñó. Un hilo de saliva salía de su boca, que se mezclaba con la sangre del vigilante muerto; Claire volvía a sentirse en Raccoon City: en el callejón sin salida, pegada contra la ambulancia, asustada, tratando de apuntar con su mano temblorosa al cráneo del zombie. Aunque en este caso era diferente: podía correr a la salida y huir, ya que no tenía armas.

"Claire, has sobrevivido a peores situaciones que esta. Déjate de mariconadas: pelea". Claire sonrió ante su propio pensamiento, y sintió confianza al ver que su mente no la traicionaba; todos los conocimientos de la clases de hapkido regresaban a ella rápidamente.

El miedo se desvaneció: la sangre comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo, y con ella, la adrenalina; ya no sería la misma chica de 1998, asustada de criaturas desconocidas-que para ella ya eran bastante conocidas-que corría armada a ningún lugar y sin conocimiento de autodefensa.

Ahora, estaría preparada, sabría que hacer: el zombie corrió hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos como si le fuera a dar un abrazo; sin embargo, no era un abrazo lo que recibiría: sino una mordida. Cuando la criatura estuvo lo bastante cerca, Claire tomó su muñeca y la dobló, escuchando como tronaban los huesos del zombie; después, hizo su pierna derecha hacia atrás mientras impulsaba la izquierda al frente, el cuerpo de Claire se encorvaba, aun teniendo la muñeca del zombie en su mano y de un jalón, todo el peso de la criatura pasó por la espalda de la chica directo al suelo.

El zombie no soltaba a Claire, la detenía con fuerza, moviendo su mandíbula de arriba a abajo, emitiendo gruñidos que se mezclaban con el ruido de sus dientes al chocar. Sus ojos eran blancos, vacíos de cualquier emoción, vacíos de vida. La chica levantó el pie derecho, y comenzó a pisar el cráneo del zombie, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte crujido y la criatura la soltó.

Un líquido viscoso se pegó al tacón de Claire, que estaba roto debido a los fuertes pisotones que la chica dio. Se quedó un momento observando a la criatura muerta: ya habían pasado años desde que no veía a un zombie, y si esto estaba ocurriendo-llevó su mano derecha al brazo izquierdo, y se pellizcó, afirmando que esto era la realidad- probablemente todo terminaría como Raccoon City.

"Jessica..."

Claire corrió al elevador, rompiendo el otro tacón en el camino, casi resbalándose en el pavimento, y presionó el botón de "subir", hasta que se abrieron las puertas.

Tenía que informar rápidamente a los de seguridad lo que había visto, y rogar que le creyeran: a su hermano lo tomaron por loco, y eso llevó a la destrucción de una de las ciudades más importantes para E.U.A.

El elevador se detuvo: toda la gente estaba de pie, aglomeradas contra las puertas de cristal, observando el exterior. La chica logró divisar a Jessica, que portaba un hacha contra incendios, y gritaba cosas en francés que Claire no lograba entender.

-Jessica-la llamó Claire.

La mujer volteó y se acercó a ella preocupada.

-Claire-dijo-Que bueno que no te has ido, algo extraño está pasando.

-Lo sé, me encontré con un zombie en el...

-¿Zombie?-preguntó Jessica extrañada-Creo que te confundiste, ven.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la multitud: en el exterior, la gente corría asustada, corriendo de un lado a otro. La policía llegó a los pocos minutos, sus armas ya se encontraban apuntando a los infectados; sin embargo, los trabajadores de TerraSave no sabían lo que sucedía, a excepción de la sobreviviente de Raccoon City, y sólo miraban perplejos como la autoridad disparaba a "personas inocentes".

Un chico, de entre 20 y 30 años, comenzó a pegar contra el cristal. No tenía brazo derecho; por lo cual, su puño izquierdo impactaba la puerta. Lentamente, el cristal se iba quebrando.

"Esas puertas no aguantarán mucho" -¡Todos!-gritó Claire-¡Aléjense!

CRAAAAASH. Las puertas se partieron en pequeños pedazos, algunos cortaron rasgaron las vestiduras de las personas que se encontraban hasta el frente.

Un señor se acercó a tomar al zombie, colocando el brazo de la criatura a manera de soporte, ya que pensaba que tambaleaba por lo herido que se encontraba.

-¡NOO!-el grito de Claire se mezcló con el del hombre al ser mordido por el caminante.

Los dientes del muerto cortaron la yugular del señor, que comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, mientras tocaba su herida, hasta que se detuvo.

-Jessica-llamó Claire a su amiga, sin recibir respuesta.

La chica no había quitado la mirada de la escena: el hombre que antes había resultado herido, se acercaba a otra chica de enfrente

-Jessica. Ahora la francesa respondió con una mirada preocupante.

Claire le quitó el hacha a Jessica y apartó a su amiga. Claire tomó con fuerza el hacha y la clavó en la frente del hombre. La chica a la que pensaba atacar salió huyendo, gritando que era el fin del mundo, que Dios estaba juzgando a lo vivos.

"Estúpida. Esto lo hizo un terrorista". Los pensamientos de Claire se mezclaban con cada ataque que propinó al zombie sin brazo.

Los zombies comenzaron a entrar al lugar: sin puerta, no había seguridad dentro del edificio.

-¡Huyan!-Claire tomó la mano de Jessica y corrieron hasta las escaleras de emergencia.

La gente iba detrás de ellos, gritando cada vez que algún zombie mordía a alguien de la fila.

-Claire, mi moto está aquí-dijo Jessica, guiándola a su vehículo.

Ambas subieron a la moto rápidamente. La gente con la que antes trabajaban, caían y eran pisadas por los demás, sin contar lo que acababan siendo mordidos por las criaturas caníbales. Un zombie se aproximó a ellas trotando, tomando a Claire de la espalda y jalando su saco; con un movimiento, la chica se lo quitó y la criatura cayó.

-Arranca-le ordenó a Jessica.

Esta puso en marcha su moto, y aceleró rumbo a la salida.

-Maldita sea. Claire entrecerró los ojos cuando salió del oscuro estacionamiento.

Jessica aceleró aún más cuando tomaron la calle, por poco estampándose con un camión escolar que estaba en llamas por la parte de atrás. La ciudad se estaba perdiendo rápidamente, y Claire sabía que en pocas horas, la ciudad donde había sido transferida, donde había encontrado calma y donde pensaba llevar una vida normal, terminaría como Raccoon City o como la Isla Rockfort.

-¡Jessica!-gritó-¡Hay que salir de aquí!

-¡Lo sé!-le respondió la francesa, igualmente a gritos.

Cada cuadra que pasaban había un choque o una pequeña explosión.

- ¡Hay un lugar en donde podemos refugiarnos!

La moto viró hacia una intersección a la derecha, y después de dos minutos, pararon frente a un edificio que aún no había sido tomado por los zombies: era parte del centro de comando de los militares, y se oían disparos por doquier.

Las chicas bajaron corriendo, rogando que alguna de esas balas no las matara.

Jessica gritó cuando un zombie se le fue encima, y cayeron al suelo. El caníbal trataba de morderla, pero las manos de la chica eran fuertes y no dejaba que se le acercara demasiado.

Claire tenía sus propios problemas: tres zombies avanzaban rápidamente hacia ella, pero Claire fue veloz, clavando su hacha en el cráneo del de la derecha, para después propinar una patada al siguiente que se le acercó, y por último, tronando el cuello del tercero.

Claire fue rápido por su amiga y logró retirar al zombie con un fuerte puntapié en la sien izquierda. Sin embargo, la criatura se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si fuera una marioneta jalada por dos hilos, y corrió hacia ellas. Ambas se encontraban indefensas, y antes de que el zombie fue a morder a Claire, un disparó impactó en la frente del monstruo.

-Por aquí-les dijo un soldado, abriéndoles el paso hacia el interior del edificio.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, unas puertas metálicas comenzaron a bajar, y cubrieron las entradas principales. Esto era lo que se llamaba seguridad.

-Necesitamos... ver... a...-Jessica no podía terminar la frase por la falta de aire-A... la oficial en jefe de Comandos y Tácticas... Especiales.

-No hace falta que lo digas dos veces, Jessica-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ambas, volteando para ver quien había hablado.

Era una joven treinta y tantos años, de facciones finas y ojos grandes color azul. Su cabello, de un color castaño oscuro, era tan corto como el de un hombre, pero sobresalía de los demás debido al fleco que cubría la mitad de su frente. Traía, como sus compañeros, su traje militar y un arma en su mano derecha. Jessica corrió a abrazar a su amiga y presentó a Claire a ella.

-Mucho gusto-Saludó la militar a Claire-Oficial Rebecca Chambers, a su servicio.


End file.
